User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 Okie dokie Thank you :D Owl RPs Glad you enjoyed them. I look forward to reading them too...probably won't happen for a couple days though. I know it's a bit late, but I hope you've had great holidays. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 05:55, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan! I need to post with Elle at the Hospital...I honestly have no clue what to do with her. I guess she'll have to make the IC decision based on what she's offered. I do look forward to her and Faith moving in...I should probably start looking for rooms for her. If you wanted to look for apartment pics for them, that would be cool. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 06:08, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Owl for Faith So, I forgot... But, I was going to ask if you'd like to roleplay, earlier? Also, Jenelle is infected now, as you probably know, because you're in charge of the expansion, but that's not the point, so I would like to use her, but it's up to you? So, I can post from my phone, but I can't get onto chat?? I'm still letting you pick whoever though, because I suck with picking, so. :) Continuation If she tracks them down herself. Don't you think the Parade would have some allies? Or, more likely, her father would have old allies needing to repay some favors? She's his biological daughter - it's the least they could do. And it'd just be to track the killers down... after that, she'll have probably used all the favors up (shrug) If other wizards do that bit - she technically wouldn't be doing magic, and even if she did in a case of emergency, she's around other wizards and could be mistaken for them doing the magic rather than her. And for the duel... again, the location would be unknown to the ministry - plus it'd be in Germany (the only thing that could possibly be known for her location), and even then it would fall under the German ministry and not the british. Sand Won't Do Me Any Good As I'm on my phone, but give me thirty minutes, and I should be on the iPad, ready for chat? :/ Sorry It was like 10 o' clock for me :P I fixed it. I can't update the blog post because I'm only a Rollback I think... but I owled Jay and Fangirl "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 11:48, January 5, 2016 (UTC) "Let your dreams take flight and your heart ignite" Believe, Shawn Mendes Posted in Orla's room and bc im a forgetful lil shizzam, pls do remind me about talking to you about a relic idea xD knthxbaiiii Dates? I think we lost a week somewhere...I'm not sure how it happened. Anyway, I think we're going to need 4 weeks of summer (when normally there should be three) so that students start back right around Sep 1st like it should be (Jan 25th OOC). Carriages open on the 18th OOC, etc. I was trying to do Melinda's journals and since school doesn't get out until June 1st it's an issue since OOC right now we're only a couple days into June, but classes ended over a week ago OOC (A month IC supposedly?). Anyway...like I said we can fix it going forward with 4 weeks of summer and I'll just be creative with my dates in Melinda's journals. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:38, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Hospital So...St. Mungos seems to be getting a bit busy (we knew it would). Right now you and Carn seem to be handling the majority like normal...but if you want me to take patients with Emily or Seraph, please let me know. With people posting on the main page, you or one of the event team could always post as GM and assign a RP to a specific healer to be RPed with. Just thoughts...but seriously let me know if Seraph needs to come out of her Basement. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:52, January 6, 2016 (UTC) RPs Well...We could work on the Apartment for Faith and Elle, even thought they aren't moving in quite yet. Melinda won't know to stay away from Willa, and Willa won't mention anything or stop her...so if you wanted to RP Melinda and Charity we could. With Elle getting ready to move out, Elle and Aydan might be interesting. Have any final pranks planned for Elle? :P Emily hasn't been doing much RPing lately, though I don't know who to RP her with. I'm also up for any other suggestions. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:30, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Expansion Question If someone with the disease gets the cure...are they cured, or is the current cure ineffective against the disease? I remember reading that somewhere...but I can't seem to find it in your blogs? If that's the case, will the current treatment help with any of the symptoms...or is it completely ineffective? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:29, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! I thought that was the case, and as I said I seem to remember reading it in one of your blog or somewhere...but I couldn't find it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:32, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Right....that must have been it. It'll be useful to know now that people are getting the cure with how to RP their characters. Anyway, thanks again! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:35, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Archive Markers There are a lot of them here and I don't want to go through all of them, and I think Omnia archived in the wrong place...and I don't know. :/ Oh. Look. A Faulty Memory...There. Do You See It? OMG. I FORGOT. DYING. SORRY FAITH. SORRY. Seriously, I can't believe I didn't remember though, at all. I roleplay Mark, for goodness sake. >.< No, and it's fine I put it, but I, as a being, as a roleplayer, completely forgot, and I probably would have mentioned it still, if I remembered, just not right then, but I forgot, completely. :P Arghhh Eos 2.0! OMG I didn't even really think about that. Nooo it's scary at how much they've grown. They were just tiny babies a few years ago :'( Ahhh and Carmas babies too, noooooo. How is this happening? I'm scared! xD :/ In all seriousness though, we probably do need to talk about what Carmas are doing xD And yeah, I agree that we probably need to update those kids' pages xD I have to admit that I shamefully couldn't remember a lot about what we'd planned for kids, so after reading it through I went to check when we made the pages and realized why I couldn't remember...because we planned them over a year OOC ago!! How old were Carmas back then? xD Anyway, yeah.... *calms down* xD ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:17, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Owl Golf courses in America take up as much land space as Rhode Island and Delaware combined. It's fine. Posted at St. Mungo's with her. ^^ 03:22, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Medium Sea Green So, I've noticed Henry is an INTJ, and I squealed, because YAS PRETTY MUCH HOMOSEXUAL INTJ CINNAMON ROLLS FTW. (Also, I was on chat moments before you were, and it kept glitching out, which is why I'm not on it, by the way.) New Hampshire is the only U.S. state that does not lawfully require drivers to wear safety belts while operating a motor vehicle. Your owl made me laugh, in like a really good way. XD Glad to know my weird headers have made a dream come true. You're welcome~ c: 06:20, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey~ Hey CK! So, I was wondering if we could rp Tess going to the Hospital (cause I'm just going to say that the medicine she got from Cam isn't working)? Engineers are working on a tiny eye implant that can continuously monitor internal optic pressure, the main risk factor for glaucoma, and send the information to a smart phone. Typing this in a hurry, because I need to get off the comp fast, but it just occurred to me.... would the hospital be contacting those who were infected and came to get medicine, but haven't come in again (since they haven't reached stage 3 yet)? Like "better safe than sorry", or would that not be happening, and this is me getting my hospital procedures wrong and my imagination being overactive? xD 03:37, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Re:Auror response k 04:38, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Posting On her office. RPing I figured at some point Charity would put it together and realize Melinda needs to come in...but that and/or Ash visiting should probably come tomorrow. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:10, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :Just out of curiosity, are the healers allowed to leave and go home, even working around this, or is the hospital now quarantined? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:19, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Ok just checking. I suppose at some point it might get there. At some point it might help the healers to have a quick "staff meeting" or something to make sure everyone's on the same page...at least it'd help me. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:23, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Dane's The Dane's don't really have...parents, but Elle would send a letter home to let them know she was in there for now. I'll send one to Faith tomorrow, but Aydan would find out sooner rather than later too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:25, January 10, 2016 (UTC) For Aydan ::: Hospital Sorry for the healers thing, but my thinking was if people needed to call a healer they'd have one on each floor to help with whatever they needed, and it would help those of us RPing healers to have specific RPs to watch and everything instead of trying to track every floor. Healers could still post wherever...but it was more for the RPs that just need to mention the healer or whatever. Anyway, sorry for the confusion...one of these days I'll learn to ask first. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:56, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah...that makes sense. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:01, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Owl for Faith RP Since apparently you don't have enough RPs :P, Faith could always visit Melinda while she's still at home and sick (if you think she would). If not, or if you don't have the time/bandwidth today that's fine too since Melinda will probably be at the Hospital soon too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:11, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Nothing specifically comes to mind. I'm off work in about 20 mins, and I may or may not have time at home tonight, but we can always do something tomorrow. Do you have any ideas? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:46, January 11, 2016 (UTC) PS. Ash may also end up staying with Melinda since due to the timing he now has the first stage. It depends on if Cam catches it or not. Melinda's specifically been NOT owling Mal since she asked her not to. If she's sick...Melinda's going to plead with her to come get treated. Melinda and Hope would be interesting, though Melinda's not in great shape. Still...with the potions she could probably manage it. Since Regan's at Lil Bundles, Hope could ask Ferlen if he could take her for a few days, or even start staying at their house...and he'd be glad to let her, and we could do more Rose/Regan. Alden/Arthur is also fine, I'll just need to create a bubble. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:53, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Either or. An owl from Hope would be fine...he'd pick up Regan when he got Rose from Lil Bundles, get some of her things from Hope's house...clothes, some toys, etc, and take her to his house. If you want to RP it out we can, but a simple owl would suffice if you'd rather just skip to the RP with Rose and Regan (and maybe Ferlen). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:57, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Quick Question It's 10 to a floor, right? Well, do you think Jenelle could convince them to move her elsewhere, especially with her sisters being elsewhere? :P Yeah, that makes sense. :) Alright, thanks. :D Ah! I had this feeling I'd forgotten something! Thanks Ck! I'll get right on that! Owls Mal? So...did you decide what to do with Mal? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:32, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :Then I think I'll have Ash go in now so he can be on the same floor as Melinda since Mal won't get to be. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:36, January 12, 2016 (UTC) For Aydan ::: Hey Alessa's going to take Aspirin and Wolfram, when they appear, and then that's it for today. Unless she's needed, of course. Just thought I should let you know beforehand. When dragonflies mate, their tails form a heart. Posted with Asia at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries :3 00:45, January 13, 2016 (UTC) For Aydan ::: "Aposiopesis" is the official name of the rhetorical style in which you deliberately fail to complete a sentence. ("Why you…") Glad I wasn't the only* one who did :D 06:28, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Owls }} Bradley Carter He's approved! Sorry! Sorry...I just realized I removed your post somehow...you can change it back to Hope if you'd like. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:21, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Can we RP Alec's last breaths? I knew he was going to die, though not sure how and this gave me the perfect chance. And his daughter's in currently as well, dropping off Nikki. So? Question Do you want to leave his name on the second floor list, or open it up for someone else? Either way I was going to start a list in the morgue of those who have died. You might also consider outlining those who have died in your blog in red so they stand out...though I can do it if you like. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:01, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Disease Drama... ...because there isn't enough already, what we REALLY need is someone in the Holding Cells getting infected and the Healers and aurors fighting (not literally) about if they should be released to be treated/quarantined or not. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:12, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Message for Hope Owls }} Ayy It's your post, by the way. :D Coraline So, Ellie hasn't gotten back to me, and I don't know what's happening? Coraline should be at St. Mungo's, before she hits Stage 4 (or, else, realistically, she would die), but Teddy is supposed to be taking her, so I don't know what I should do? :/ Alright, I'll post tomorrow, then. :P Also, *points at your box of sand*. Owl '' ---- OOC:Do you want to RP the unicorn hair thing, or can we just assume it happened? It doesn't have to have any actual affect on the antidote...or it could...whatever.}} For Aydan ::: For Katie Justin I'm assuming it's over...? (Do you want me to archive it?) 20:18, January 15, 2016 (UTC) For Katie ::: For Aydan ::: TEACHING (and other things) Hey, so I just realized that Carmen got the job as History of Magic teacher and also librarian, and now I'm scared because I don't know what to do now or how to teach, since I've never done it before. Argh *panic* Also, while I'm here I was going to ask about Demi and what's happening with her now, like...I've said that she's studying for the exams, but when will that happen and at what point do we move onto the next step...and what is the next step? And am I over-thinking things? xD Probably. Allso, because I'm bored: ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:40, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Sorting? I took the water half nymph stuff out of everything. I hope it's okay now. 21:05, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Rps How do you guys role play and where is the role play put like on a page ? Or in the comments sections ? If there is one thing I learned about life, it's that it will go on. :) (talk) 00:50, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Carriages Are we opening them this week? I made sure they were all empty and ready this morning...just seeing if they were open this week or next week. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:51, January 18, 2016 (UTC) RPs ...because yo're not posting on enough RPs...First Years Carriage. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:37, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Hmm? Long live Pioneers; Rebels and Mutineers; Go forth and have no fear; Come close and lend an ear It's fine... anyway I feel like this one is phrased better. Long live Pioneers; Rebels and Mutineers; Go forth and have no fear; Come close and lend an ear For Henry Absense Thanks for letting me know! :D I'm flying back from Mexico tomorrow, and have nothing else going on this week, so I'll be around while you're away. :) I hope everything goes wel; with whatever is happening at the hospital! :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 08:15, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: I stalk owls, so I actually knew already. :P I wasn't going to think you were dead. :) I hope your grandma is alright, and that the next few days for you are great. :D Your post on Alessa. RE: That's fine by me, I can wait :) "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 18:31, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Have a great trip! No problem...I hope you have a good time. If you need anything here, just let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:11, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Intern/Assistant Hey CK, Madeye wanted to make a Assistant/Intern for Seraph, and I think that would be useful and interesting. OOC I didn't think you'd have an issue, and while an IC interview would probably be good (Seraph can handle that if you'd like) I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 00:13, January 20, 2016 (UTC) The depressed area of skin under your nose and above your upper lip is called your philtrum. I sorta wanted to roleplay Asia being discharged, so I posted. xD 02:29, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Templates So...I don't know if you saw me new template I created this morning for the Prefects/Quidditch, etc Template:Prefects, but while toying around with it I got to wondering if we could use a switch like that in talk bubble templates like mine instead of all the If statements and everything. It would hold more bubbles in a single template than the embedded if statements, and probably be easier and cleaner for people to understand. I may see if I can get it to work with mine later, so if my bubbles go wonky while we're RPing you know why. Anyway...if you have any thoughts or opinions...let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:43, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Kedric and Wands... If Kedric apparated Kimi into the hospital when she's about to go into labor would be be arrested? For would be considered special circumstances? :P "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 16:46, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Two healers in one ward? So, with both Charity and Alessa working in the spell damage wing, how would it work when a patient calls? Or should Alessa switch over to another ward when Charity comes back from matertity leave? How is it going to work? Just asking due to confusion. Actually, I think that the maternity ward works for Alessa. Sorry for all of the confusion, but she's going into the maternity. Final call. Which wards don't have any healer permantly in them? Trying to decide on a good choice for Alessa, but not sure which one is good. Sorry for all of the confusion. I'll do the creature-induced injuries. That's my final desicion. RP Options Faith and Elle are probably still getting things settled. Ash and Charity could discuss baby names. Elle or Emily with Renee since you haven't used her lately...umm...and there's always Hope and Ferlen or Rose and Regan (maybe at Lil Bundles if not at home). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:59, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Hospital Fun...I'm off work her shortly, so this seems a good time to call it for today. Any thoughts for more Regan/Rose stuff for the sandbox? I have my boys coming tonight, so it'll be tomorrow before I'm back on. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:42, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Frankincense, one of the precious items the wise men gave the baby Jesus, was actually an ancient form of chewing gum. Hiyaaa Ck~ Hope your gram is still doing okay. :D *is charged guilty for owl stalking and is sentenced to a day without internet* Thanks for posting on the hospital (puns. puns. okay bad omnia.) :3 Just one thing- Hope called her by Gretani, but Asia's records in Britain still mark her as Joan Arcrow. The whole name change thing isn't official; she's still Joan officially. Sorry for the confusing confusion and this whole name thingy :\ I should probably change the word bubble name to make things less convoluted.. Sorry again, ugh. And...Frost archived the roleplay, so I'm not sure if we should continue? Like uhhh, it's up to you? I'm horrible with decisions, eurgh. 05:16, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Ooooh, that's good to hear. :3 I fixed the word bubble to avoid any more problems ^^ I kind of still want to do the roleplay...but maybe later, because I desperately need to finish my science homework. xD 05:48, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Ah, okidoki. c: That proposition sounds good to me~ Sleep tight, Ck. 05:56, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Finals Obviously as a teacher I'd be willing to help with your Super Final from that viewpoint, but if you needed more from me (Work, advice, challenges, experiences) from my last one let me know and I'd be glad to support or help however I can. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:09, January 21, 2016 (UTC) RP I posted here for Charity/Cam :) "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 19:13, January 21, 2016 (UTC) RP? I just...felt like letting you know that Em has been sorted, so I would love to roleplay her and Benjamin sometime, but I also want her to be a Healer??? So, perhaps her and Hope could be better. I don't know. I hope everything is going great with your grandmother. :D That's great! :D I hope you're doing good as well? :) Anyways, Benjamin/Emelia, it is, then. Where? :D Yeah. I'm fine with that. :) Can you post first please? :D Spell List Addition? Can I add a spell to it? *pretty please?* *''Torpet Dolor'' *Transfiguration/Healing *Utility *Numbs pain Baby Shower Invite! Kimi November invites Charity, Ash and the Family to join her, along with friends and family, to welcome to the world: Jasmine-Hope November-Shane The event takes place all this week (OOC. I'm too lazy to work out the date) in Kimi's apartment. Feel free to bring snacks and gifts, pop in any time you like during the day, there's no set time. OOC: I couldn't be bothered to do one for all the separate people, but this includes any of your characters that might want to come, like Thomas etc. ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 17:47, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Oz's coming home I noticed Kimi's having a baby shower, and I can only imagine at least a few of her old classmates are coming, so I was thinking... what if Oz showed up there? Like, what if Oz and Thomas met up, and talked, and then Oz came with Thomas? Let me know what you think. -R.A.B. 18:34, January 24, 2016 (UTC) For Aydan Heartfelt congratulations Just spotted your edit total - wow! Only a couple of hundred shy of Bond. :D Alex Jiskran 19:24, January 25, 2016 (UTC) RPing I'm fine either way...I mean a lot of that may not actually happen depending on how things go. Anyway, did you ever post on Kimi's shower? At some point I need to figure out what House Rose will be in...maybe like I did Melinda. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:37, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :Well, given Ferlen and Teresa...that sort of makes sense. I...honestly don't know what House she'll be in though. She's pretty smart, kind, and a bit brave at times. Probably not Slytherin...but I'll have to look at the rest. Any idea where Regan's going? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:46, January 26, 2016 (UTC) No...that seems right for Regan. It's ironic she's Ravenclaw/Slytherin and Rose leans towards Gryffindor/Hufflepuff. No wonder it's hard for them to see eye to eye. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:56, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :I think Rose leans more towards Hufflepuff...she just has occasional bursts of bravery. :P That's probably where she'll end up, unless I can think of some reason for her not to...or for her to change as she ages. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:11, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Charity Maybe she'll realize she's wrong. :P Kidding. Ash supports her...he won't force her to be around Kedric, and would have a problem with Kedric being around his family (which only barely includes Kimi...and he sees that as something she's called upon herself). Emily doesn't care about Kedric one way or the other...her focus is completely on trying to protect Kimi...and she's doing it the best way she knows how. She also doesn't really care what Charity thinks about her...so she feels she can sacrifice that if it'll help Kimi. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:57, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :...because of the RPs and interactions they've had...Emily's opinion of Charity has changed. I don't know that a Mentor/Mentee relationship between them would work anymore...they're just too different. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:05, January 26, 2016 (UTC) It's not that Emily DISlikes her...she just don't think they can see eye to eye on certain things. To some extent she sees Charity as a rich spoiled girl who thinks she's better than others. Emily's used to people thinking they're better than her because of her background so it doesn't especially bother her...but when she thinks Charity's wrong she isn't going to pull her punches either. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:09, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :It's true...I think them getting to know one another better might help things...but that'll take time and effort, and if neither of them is willing to do that...then things will stay as they are. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:12, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Ladies Night So...I was thinking about doing another (semi) large Ladies Night at La Lune, and wanted to get your approval as Events Crat. It would be very similar to the last one, and I think we have enough single graduated characters it might be fun and useful. I would like to allow Hogwarts Professors who are single to be there (So a Saturday night maybe IC), but wanted your thoughts on the whole thing. I was thinking about starting it next Monday and running it all through next week. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:01, January 27, 2016 (UTC)